The field of the present invention is load binding systems for flat bed vehicles.
Conventional load binding systems, wherein several spaced-apart ropes or straps are individually tightened, require far too much time to secure a load to the vehicle. These conventional systems require the operator to fasten the load securing ropes or straps to each side of his vehicle using a series of knots or "come-along" tightening devices. The load may shift because unequal tension is applied when the operator only initially secures one side. This conventional system is not only time-consuming, but unreliable, and can could lead to catastrophic consequences should the system fail while the vehicle is travelling on the highway. Also, time is wasted unloading the vehicle because each of these knots must be released to remove the cargo. Therefore, a need has arisen for a more economical and safe load binding system.